Pasir Berbisik
by Layla K
Summary: Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan orang yang paling mencolok di antara yang lain. Dengan rambut biru gelap milik Sasuke dan rambut merah muda serta mata hijau milik Sakura./"Ih lihat! Bulenya so sweet ya. Coba foto, hihi."/Suara pasir berbisik mengiringi untaian kata yang masing-masing mereka sampaikan. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. AU


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typo(s), abal, mungkin OOC, AU**

**Enjoy!**

"Sasuke-kun, dingiiin!" Celoteh Sakura tatkala merasakan suhu yang dibawah rata-rata. Pakaian serba tebal dan panjang yang kini ia kenakan tak mampu menghangatkan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Padahal, sudah lengkap dengan sarung tangan, syal, kupluk, kaos kaki tebal, beserta sepatunya. Angin malam meniup-niup permukaan kulitnya yang tak tertutupi kain apapun, yakni wajahnya. Pipinya kian memerah setiap kali angin menyentuhnya. Kepulan uap air pun terbentuk secara berkala tatkala ia mengembuskan napasnya melalui mulut.

Sementara lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke pun hanya terdiam sambil menggosokan kedua belah tangannya. Ia tahu jelas bahwa mengeluh pun bukanlah upaya yang bagus untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang sama lengkapnya dengan Sakura, sebagai upaya untuk melindungi diri dari jahatnya angin malam yang semakin kuat mengembuskan dirinya.

Berada di tengah-tengah ratusan manusia yang kini berlalu lalang tak memberi nuansa hangat sedikit pun. Mereka sama-sama belum terbiasa dengan suhu yang begitu dingin. Tidak seperti para penduduk lokal yang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang menjajakan pakaian hangat beserta properti lainnya. Mereka tak lengah, jika melihat satu orang saja yang tidak mengenakan seperangkat pakaian hangat secara lengkap, mereka akan mendatangi dan menawarkan barang dagangannya dengan iming-iming "Di atas lebih dingin, Mbak, Mas."

Sasuke mengecek arloji yang bertengger di tangan kanannya untuk memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul 01:30. Di jadwal perjalanan yang ia miliki, agenda sekarang adalah _coffee break_ hingga 1 jam ke depan. Ini adalah pemberhentian awal dari rencana perjalanannya dengan Sakura. Di Desa Wonokitri lah kini mereka berada, menunggu kedatangan mobil Jeep yang akan mengantar mereka ke Penanjakan nanti.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo jalan-jalan! Agar tidak terlalu kedinginan." Sakura menarik lengan mantel Sasuke seraya berjalan. Sasuke membiarkan gadis yang kini menarik lengan mantelnya berupaya lebih keras lagi untuk mengajaknya berjalan. Ia pun tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kemana? Nanti tersesat." Ujar Sasuke sebagai upaya kecilnya untuk meredam kemauan Sakura untuk jalan-jalan di daerah yang baru pertama kali mereka datangi.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Ayolah! _Please_, sebentar saja. Hitung-hitung gerak agar hangat!" Sakura semakin kuat menarik lengan mantel Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke mendesah pasrah mengikuti gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia tahu bersikeras untuk diam adalah hal yang percuma.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan orang yang paling mencolok di antara yang lain. Dengan rambut biru gelap milik Sasuke dan rambut merah muda serta mata hijau milik Sakura, sementara yang lain berambut hitam legam dan bermata coklat atau hitam. Adegan 'tarik-menarik' antara mereka berdua ternyata menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi dengan perawakan mereka yang begitu mencolok.

Sakura kini berhenti di depan sebuah kios yang menjual beberapa minuman serta makanan hangat. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disana sebentar dan melihat-lihat makanan atau minuman yang tersedia disana. Ia pun memesan 2 buah mie instan cup dengan modal bahasa isyarat karena ia tak bisa berbahasa Indonesia yang merupakan bahasa lokal disana dan tak cukup mahir berbahasa Inggris. Untung saja ibu penjaga kios itu mengerti apa maksud Sakura, sehingga transaksi jual beli di antara mereka tidak begitu sulit. Setelah 2 mie instan cup itu siap dimakan, Sakura memberikan cup yang lainnya untuk Sasuke.

"Nih, makan!" Sasuke tampak kebingungan sebelum melihat apa isi dari cup tersebut.

"Seperti ramen, mungkin?" Sakura mengerti akan tatapan bingung dari Sasuke dan menjelaskan setahunya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil cup itu. Lagipula ia memang membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya seperti mie instan ini. Terlihat jelas dari uap yang mengepul di atas cup tersebut.

Tak lama, mobil Jeep yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah supir yang berkapasitas untuk 2 orang dan memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sementara 4 tempat duduk kosong di belakang diisi oleh pengunjung pribumi.

Maksud Sakura duduk di sebelah supir adalah agar lebih mudah melihat pemandangan yang dikiranya akan tersuguh indah. Ternyata, Ia salah. Apa yang memenuhi pandangannya hanyalah jalan berkelak-kelok nan gelap yang hanya disoroti lampu dari mobil Jeep. Rasa tegang menjalari tubuhnya kerap kali mobil Jeep tersebut berbelok di tikungan tajam. Tak jarang ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan mantel milik Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan kekhawatirannya. Dari sudut pandang Sakura, pinggiran jalan itu pasti jurang. Ya, pasti. Terlihat jelas dari gelapnya pinggiran jalan tersebut.

Mengerti akan keadaan penumpangnya, supir pun hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata "Aman kok, Mbak. Saya sudah sering lewat sini." Sakura hanya menarik alis kebingungan seraya memandang wajah Sasuke mengharapkan penjelasan. Sasuke hanya menepuk pundak Sakura berusaha menenangkan. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud supir itu, tapi ia yakin bahwa supir ini cukup berpengalaman.

Perjalanan yang sedikit ekstrim ini berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya berhenti di gapura yang bertuliskan "Taman Nasional Bromo Tengger Semeru". Semua penumpang mobil Jeep itu turun. Sakura membeku sejenak, merasakan hawa yang jauh lebih dingin dari di Desa Wonokitri tadi. Sasuke tak ambil pusing, ia menarik lengan Sakura dan berjalan mengikuti jalanan yang tak teraspal rapi dengan sedikit menanjak dan berkelak-kelok.

Lagi-lagi Sakura membeku. Ia terlalu terkejut akan tarikan tangan Sasuke terhadap lengannya. Kali ini, pipinya merona bukan karena angin dingin yang meniupnya.

Di ujung jalan beraspal, tampaklah beberapa anak tangga yang cukup banyak. Mereka pun menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu hingga tiba di sebuah balkon yang cukup luas dengan pagar-pagar kuat disekelilingnya. Inilah yang disebut Penanjakan. Penanjakan merupakan _view point_ untuk melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian.

Dengan penerangan seadanya, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang sekiranya cukup untuk berdua, ia segera duduk dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menggigil hebat dikarenakan suhu yang kian lama kian dingin. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sejenak, lalu melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan dan ia pakaikan ke leher Sakura. Ia pun membenarkan posisi kupluk yang tak lagi menutupi telinga Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ka-kau bagaima-mana?" Sakura memandang Sasuke khawatir. Lelaki bermata onyx itu memang tidak menggigil, tapi Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang kedinginan. Terlihat jelas dari pipinya yang semakin memerah. Namun Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat!" Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke langit. Sakura pun mengikuti arah cahaya senter itu dan terpesona dengan rasi bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Bintang-bintang itu begitu terang dan terlihat begitu dekat. Sakura menatap luas tanpa berkedip, mengagumi pemandangan yang tersuguh di matanya.

"Indah sekali!" Sakura bergumam kecil. Matanya berbinar. Pantulan cahaya bintang kini menjadi refleksi di mata hijaunya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan ingin mengambil satu dari jutaan bintang itu. Suhu dingin yang semenjak tadi mengusiknya kini sudah dapat diatasinya dengan penyesuaian diri.

Dari belakang punggung Sasuke dan Sakura, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya flash kamera lengkap dengan suaranya. Mereka berpikir mungkin pengunjung lainnya sedang berfoto. Nyatanya, pengunjung itu sedang mengambil foto mereka dari belakang dan berkata, "Ih lihat! Bulenya so sweet ya. Coba foto, hihi." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar 3 kata yang ia mengerti, yaitu so sweet dan foto. Entah mengapa, ia merasa 3 kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya dan Sakura. Cahaya flash kamera yang mengarah ke mereka menjadi bukti kuat akan spekulasi Sasuke.

Sakura masih belum melepas pandangannya dari hamparan langit yang luas. Sementara Sasuke memperhatikan gelagat pengunjung lain yang mulai menatap antusias ke arah kirinya dan mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Cahaya jingga tipis mulai muncul dibalik awan-awan yang berwarna biru kelam sekelam warna rambutnya. Inilah yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Matahari terbit dari _view point_ tertinggi dari kawasan taman nasional terserbut.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Sakura yang telah melepas pandangannya dari langit. Mereka mengeluarkan kamera _pocket_ milik mereka dan berusaha mengambil foto dari matahari terbit itu. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mendapatkan posisi yang bagus untuk mengambil foto. Di depan mereka sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang yang mengangkat tangan mereka yang menggenggam sebuah kamera atau handphone berkamera. Tentu saja hal ini mengganggu hasil foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang terhalangi tangan-tangan itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjinjit, dan upayanya untuk mendapat foto yang bagus cukup berhasil. Sementara bagi Sakura, berjinjit pun percuma. Ia tak setinggi Sasuke, bahkan tingginya jauh di bawah Sasuke. Ia mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir seraya melompat-lompat kecil agar setidaknya bisa melihat momen matahari terbit itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terlihat kesulitan. Sakura hanya mengangguk masih dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Sakura sontak terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan dan berteriak kecil. Pipinya benar-benar terasa panas sekarang.

"Aku mau turun, Sasuke-kuun!" Sakura memukul-mukul pelan pundak Sasuke dan menendang-nendang udara dengan kakinya. Ia merasa sangat malu. Apalagi dengan tatapan-tatapan dari pengunjung lainnya yang membuat dirinya merasa menciut.

"Mau turun atau mau lihat?" Mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke, Sakura diam. Ia memang ingin sekali melihat matahari terbit disini. Itu salah satu tujuan ia datang kesini, kan? Akhirnya ia hanya menerima bantuan dari Sasuke, lagipula hal ini memberi untung bagi dirinya juga.

Cahaya jingga tipis tadi kian lama kian menyebar. Sumber dari cahaya itu adalah setengah lingkaran berwarna jingga yang muncul dari balik awan secara perlahan-lahan. Cahaya flash kamera pun secara beriringan muncul, mengabadikan pemandangan indah dari _view point_ tertinggi di taman nasional ini. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru tua semakin lama warnanya memudar menjadi biru muda. Pemandangan tersembunyi dibalik gelapnya malam kini sudah terlihat jelas. Gunung Bromo, Batok, dan Semeru yang tersusun rapi dengan awan putih disekelilingnya. Seperti samudra di atas awan. Sungguh indah.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo foto bersama!" Tangan Sakura yang menggenggam kamera pun ia julurkan sejauh-jauhnya agar bisa mengambil potret mereka berdua. Namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Entah wajah Sasuke atau wajah Sakura yang terpotong dalam foto itu karena posisi Sakura sekarang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengambil alih kamera yang berada di tangan Sakura lalu mengambil foto dan berhasil. Hasilnya cukup bagus dengan keduanya yang berada di foto tersebut dengan latar belakang hamparan gunung-gunung serta samudra di atas awan, walaupun ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang tidak sengaja terambil fotonya di belakang mereka. Beberapa penduduk lokal menjual beberapa ikat bunga Edelweis yang sudah disusun rapi dan cantik pun tidak sengaja terambil fotonya.

Kedudukan matahari kini sudah cukup tinggi. Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Penanjakan dan meneruskan perjalanan ke destinasi selanjutnya menggunakan mobil Jeep tadi. Spekulasi Sakura tentang jurang ternyata salah. Dengan cahaya matahari, terlihat jelas bahwa jurang itu adalah perkebunan dengan terasering dan pohon-pohon tinggi dengan sorot-sorot cahaya yang menyusup di balik dedaunan.

Perjalanan yang kini ditempuh adalah jalanan menurun yang berkelak-kelok. Jalanan beraspal telah habis sampai di sebuah halaman yang sangat luas dengan jarak pandang yang pendek karena tebalnya kabut putih memberikan nuansa alam mimpi. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya tersesat di tengah-tengah tempat ini. Beberapa kali mobil Jeep itu mengalamai goncangan karena jalan yang ditempuh tidaklah rata. Tatkala mobil Jeep itu berhenti, para penumpang keluar dengan segera. Di Bukit Teletubbies lah kini mereka berada. Hamparan bukit-bukit hijau begitu membuai mata. Sakura berlari antusias ke arah bukit-bukit itu dan diikuti langkah lebar dari Sasuke. Mereka tak lupa untuk mengabadikan diri mereka yang berada di tempat ini.

Tak jauh dari Bukit Teletubbies, terdapat sebuah Padang Savana yang begitu luas dan indah. Mereka pun mengambil tempat di tengah Padang Savana tersebut dan tak lupa mengabadikan momen ini. Banyak kuda berlalu lalang sebagai transportasi. Namun Sakura dan Sasuke belum mau menaiki kuda untuk menelusuri Padang Savana ini.

Sudah cukup puas menikmati pemandangan disini, mereka melanjutkan ke destinasi selanjutnya menggunakan mobil Jeep lagi. Kabut yang memperpendek jarak pandang kini sudah mulai berkurang sehingga mereka dapat melihat jalan. Mobil Jeep pun berhenti, Sakura segera keluar dari sana. Sementara Sasuke mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan di dalam tasnya. Sakura sesekali terbatuk-batuk menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi dengan pasir dari Laut Pasir Tengger dihadapannya. Laut pasir ini begitu luas, dengan pasir yang berwarna abu hasil dari kegiatan vulkanis Gunung Bromo.

Sakura menutup matanya setiap kali angin berhembus ke wajahnya meniupkan butir-butir pasir yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia memang tidak tahu akan menghadapi hal ini, namun ia enggan untuk kembali ke dalam mobil Jeep.

"Sakura, tutup matamu." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil kacamata hitam yang ia simpan di sakunya. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam itu ke mata Sakura untuk menghindari pasir-pasir yang mengganggu penglihatannya. "Jangan buka matamu dulu, diam." Sakura hanya terdiam menuruti setiap tuturan kata dari lelaki yang telah memasangkan sebuah kacamata untuknya.

"Sekarang… buka." Mata Sakura melebar melihat Sasuke yang membawa seikat bunga Edelweis berwarna kuning muda yang cantik. "Kau tahu ini bunga apa? Ini bunga Edelweis, bunga abadi." Sasuke menjulurkan tangan yang mengggenggam bunga Edelweis itu kepada Sakura. Sakura dengan ragu mengambilnya.

"Dengar," pasir bergesekan dan mengeluarkan suara berdesis, seakan-akan pasir itu berbisik kepada mereka. "Aku rasa bunga ini cocok untuk kita berdua." Merah di pipi Sakura sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dari balik kacamata hitam yang kini ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura pelan. Suara pasir berbisik mengiringi untaian kata yang masing-masing mereka sampaikan.

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Denga perlahan Sakura menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat. "Aku juga, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, ia tak pernah tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari lelaki yang selalu ada di pikiran dan hatinya. Lelaki yang dicintainya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Ia melonggarkan dekapannya lalu berjalan menuju mobil Jeep. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Ayo, perjalanan belum selesai!" Seru Sasuke. Sakura pun berlari kecil menuju mobil Jeep itu dan menuju ke destinasi selanjutnya. Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu yang lama karena memang jaraknya yang tidak jauh.

Kini sampailah mereka di tempat parkir mobil Jeep menuju kawah Gunung Bromo. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, sehingga banyak orang yang menawarkan kudanya sebagai transportasi menuju kawah tersebut. Kali ini, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengendarai kuda menuju kawah. Mereka menaiki kuda yang sama, dengan Sakura yang duduk di depan Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pegangan pada kuda itu.

Mereka turun dari kuda dan menaiki anak tangga menuju puncak Gunung Bromo. Ada sekitar 250 anak tangga disana, sehingga butuh stamina yang cukup banyak. Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang yang sudah terlihat lelah.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Tungguuuu!" Sakura berusaha mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Sasuke.

"Lambat." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah mengejek tatkala mereka sudah sampai di puncak. Asap tebal terus-menerus keluar dari mulut kawah itu.

"Habis Sakuke-kun terlalu cepat sih, jadi aku tertinggal kan!" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Sasuke menarik pipi yang dikembungkan itu dengan pelan, membuat pipi itu memerah. "Tuh kan, usil sekali!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan Sakura di puncak. Ia mulai menginjak anak tangga menuju ke bawah.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus mengejar langkah kaki Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan Sakura terhadapnya.

**The end**

**Author note:**

**Asli ini apaan abal banget ga tau deh T.T niatan bikin ini cuma ingin ikut ramein btc aja sama pengen nyoba bikin fict lagi setelah sekian lama ga bikin dan hasilnya malah abal begini T.T maaf ya kalo segala dari fict ini maksain, aku juga sadar ko hehehe. Aku cuma mau minta 1, review please? :-) thanks for reading!**


End file.
